


Córka Hioba

by skyeofskynet



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Biblical References, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6250006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuzanna żyje i Zuzanna pamięta. Nie ma w niej żalu za grzechy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Córka Hioba

_oh my God, a winter for a year_  
_and I cleaned out the back of my wardrobe for a year_  
_jackets never turn into branches,_  
_not while you're not here_

  


Najpierw były trumny: proste, z taniego, sosnowego drewna i niegodne królów. 

Nie, nie tak. Najpierw wiadomość, droga na dworzec, oślepiający błysk fleszy. Trochę później artykuł w gazecie, kilka czarno-białych zdjęć mas zgniecionego metalu, _przy odpowiednio silnym uderzeniu każdy gnie się tak samo, widziałam, widziałam wiele razy._ W lewym, dolnym rogu strony jej twarz częściowo przysłonięta ramieniem: rozmazana szminka i włosy wysmykujące się z koka, _oblicze tragedii_ uwięzione na kliszy. Na języku ostry smak whisky wypitej prosto z piersiówki młodego żołnierza spoglądającego na jej nogi. Gdzieś pomiędzy: blada twarz Piotra, _tak, to on_ , na której powinna być krew, _dlaczego zmyliście krew?_  
_Proszę usiąść, nie powinna pani tego oglądać;_ i: _To nie tak, że nie widziałam wojny._  
  
_(Koszty będą wysokie, panno Pevensie. Nie policzę za ceremonię, dziecko. Moje kondolencje.  
Bóg z tobą.)_

Wyciągnięte z samego dna szuflady najlepsze, czarne pończochy, te _od święta_ , czarna sukienka zapinana pod szyję, starannie nałożona szminka, brosza w kołnierzyku.  
Unosi brodę wysoko gdy inni spuszczają głowy. 

(Mówią czasem: Zuzanna Pevensie patrzy na wszystkich z góry. Nie garbi się, nie spuszcza głowy, zawsze patrzy w oczy. Zarozumiała Pevensie i Zuzanna Pevensie: dama. Nikt nie wie: to nawyk, fantomowy ciężar korony na skroniach.)

 

Pani Macready jest starsza i służy w innym, znacznie mniejszym domu, domu bez zabytkowych mebli i obrazów, choć Zuzanna podejrzewa, że i tutaj można poruszać się tylko na palcach. Włosy wciąż wiąże w ciasny kok i trzyma plecy prosto: schody pokonuje krokiem równie szybkim jak kiedyś i Zuzanna musi niemal biec, by nie zostać w tyle. 

— Nigdy nie rozumiałam jego sentymentu do tego mebla. Ale w końcu każdy ma swoje dziwactwa. 

— Jedyne, co zabrał z tamtego domu. Zniszczony. Taka strata. 

— Cóż. Spadek pokrywa też transport. Odziedziczyłaś dom po rodzicach, prawda dziecko? Mam nadzieję, że masz gdzie to wstawić. Polecam strych. 

Pani Macready patrzy na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem szukającym przewinień. 

— Jesteś cicha, dziecko.

— Nie jestem.

Dzieckiem. 

— Cóż. Zawołam tragarzy. 

Zostają sami, ona i przeszłość. Na drzwiach szafy wyryta jest historia jabłka, pierścieni i drzewa, historia stworzenia świata. To nie jej historia. Trochę jednak tak.

 

_(Zuzannie Pevensie: ku pamięci.)_

 

— Dlaczego sądzisz, że Bóg cię ukarał, dziecko? Bóg nie zabił twojej rodziny. 

— Chciałabym, by wszyscy przestali. 

— Współczuć?

— Nazywać mnie dzieckiem. Dorosłam. Drugi raz nie stanę się dzieckiem. 

To już raz się stało. Wspomnienie-cień, latarnia, gałęzie-futra. Zimna podłoga i złe ciało. Nie wierzy, by jeleń był przypadkiem, nie wie tylko, za co był karą.

— Bóg często wystawia nas na próby. 

Zuzanna śmieje się i nie jest to dobry śmiech; brzmi obco w pustych murach kościoła, brzmi gorzko. 

— Próby? Nie sądzę, by oddał mi ich potem w dwójnasób, prawda? Mam lamentować? Nie będę. Nie posłucha. Lew nigdy nie słucha. 

— Lew? 

— Lew.

— Lew Judy. Interesujący wybór. Niewielu pamięta to imię. 

— Ja pamiętam. 

— Więc myślisz, że twój świat się skończył. Moja droga, nie odwracaj się teraz. Bądź wierny aż do śmierci, a dam ci wieniec życia. Ta sama Księga. Zuzanno…

— Nie ja odwróciłam się pierwsza. 

Zuzanna wstaje, prostuje zagięcia sukienki. Jedna z pończoch zsunęła się nieco, marszczy się na kostce. 

— Nie mów mi, ojcze, że bóg jest sprawiedliwy, bo nie jest. Potrzebuje swoich grzeszników. Ale czy nie na tym polegało wygnanie z raju? — Zuzanna przekrzywia głowę. — Na prawdzie o okrucieństwie boga. 

 

Zuzanna wie najlepiej – _nigdy_ to ogromne słowo. 

 

Przez chwilę trzyma dłoń na klamce zamkniętych drzwi szafy i coś w niej twierdzi: nie powinno tak być, nie należy zamykać drzwi, gdy ktoś jest w środku. 

Wnętrze pachnie naftaliną. Zuzanna wzdycha i jedna za drugą, przewiesza do środka wszystkie sukienki. 

 

(Prawda: Zuzanna zapomniała tylko raz, powoli, z roku na rok, wraz z nimi. Przy przejściu, przy drzewie z metalu-latarni nie chciała iść dalej. 

Nie zawróciła, bo zawsze miało być ich czworo.)

 

Wydaje prawie wszystkie rzeczy i sprzedaje dom. Nie jest sentymentalna.

 

Któregoś dnia słyszy dźwięk rogu i—

wszystko jest większe i bardziej prawdziwe: w dwójnasób. 

— Jak lustro tylko lepiej. Tyle że odbicie, tamto to było odbicie, Zuza. Tu, tu jest prawda. Spójrz. Wodospad. I Ker-Paravel. 

Na horyzoncie, na granicy widzenia i wciąż ostro, maluje się zamek z białego kamienia. Zuzanna widzi okna swoich komnat.

Łucja podciąga sukienkę do kolan. Przekrzywia głowę i szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. Jest dzieckiem. Jest dorosła. Jest żywa.

— Ścigaj się ze mną, Zuza. Biegnij. Dalej, wzwyż. 

Zuzanna biegnie. Trawa pod bosymi stopami jest miękka i pachnie wiosną. Suknia nie plącze się między nogami, ale korona zsuwa się trochę z włosów; Zuzanna nie czuje zmęczenia i śmieje się, śmieje, a potem upada. Przetacza się na plecy i rozkłada ramiona, łapie powietrze haustami, korona ginie w trawie. 

Widzi nad sobą cień Łucji. 

— Nasz Raj, Zuza. Narnia. 

— Narnia — powtarza Zuzanna. _Póki nie wrócisz do ziemi, z której zostałeś wzięty._

— Tęskniłam za tobą, Zuza. Wszyscy tęskniliśmy. Edmund. Piotr. Bobrowie. Pan Tumnus i Ryczypisk, i Kaspian i… 

— I ja. 

— Chciałabym, byś z nami została, Zuza. Na zawsze. 

— Na zawsze — potwierdza Zuzanna. Łucja przestaje się uśmiechać. 

— Ale przykro mi. Nie jesteś już przyjaciółką Narnii. Przykro mi. 

— Łucja?

Łucja wspina się na palce i zrywa jabłko, zbyt dojrzałe, zbyt pachnące, zbyt duże.

— Zjedz. Są dla nas. Zjedz i zobacz. 

Zuzanna wgryza się w jabłko i—

Wielki Król Piotr zamyka przed nią i jej podobnymi drzwi na złoty klucz. 

 

(Prawda: Zuzanna chciałaby zapomnieć.)

 

Sny przychodzą nawet po latach.

— Kiedyś będziesz moja — szepcze kobieta z jej snów, kobieta o zimnych oczach i lodowatej skórze. — Ci, których On nie chce, zawsze należą do mnie.

— Tak było od początku. 

Kobieta wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją tuż nad piersią Zuzanny. Jej dłoń jest równie zimna, co serce bijące pod spodem. 

— Nosisz w sobie zimę. 

— On nie słucha, lecz ja słucham. Zawsze słucham. Przez sto lat słuchałam ich lamentów i błagań. 

— Zostawili cię na długo, nim ich zabrał. Dla Niego. Przez Niego.

— Twoja nienawiść jest słuszna. 

— Moja słodka córko Ewy. Nigdy nie byłaś Łagodna.

  
_oh my God, a winter for a year_  
_I kept my life so cold ___  
_every breath just fogs up all the mirrors ___  
_the tears are frozen long_  
_long before I ever thought of crying_  
Arcade Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Słowem wyjaśnienia: Lew Judy to jedno z określeń Chrystusa. Tym imieniem nazwano go, gdy wyznaczono go jako jedynego godnego by złamać siedem pieczęci i rozpocząć apokalipsę. Fun fun fun. 
> 
> Dla mnie Aslan już zawsze będzie bogiem obłudnym, bogiem okrutnym. Według niektórych interpretacji bibilijnych, Lew przedstawia zarówno Boga jak i Szatana. Na poparcie cytaty.
> 
>  _Oto zwyciężył Lew z pokolenia Judy,_ […] __  
> tak że otworzy księgę i siedem jej pieczęci  
>  [Ap, 5,5]  
>  __  
> Diabeł, jak lew ryczący krąży szukając kogo pożreć.  
>  [1P 5,8]


End file.
